


warning

by derireo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Sad and Sweet, Swearing, Violence, also mercedes is my mommy, blease love me felix, i think, idk what else to tag, no beta we die like men, theres not enough felix content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: my twist on what happens in the monastery when you approach distraught/feral dimitri, and felix, who is there to witness it. a little fluffy, i think?dialogue heavy and surprisingly, felix has got sum feelingz





	warning

everything just happened so fast.

it was already late at night when felix had followed byleth to the cathedral. he knew exactly why the ashen green haired woman was heading to such a broken down structure of the monastery; and it was because dimitri was there, standing amongst the old rubble as the fully grown man's body rumbled with bubbling anger.

felix had hid behind a pillar to make sure he wouldn't get caught by neither byleth or dimitri, but still stayed a good distance away just in case that.. _beast_ of a man decided to up and go absolutely feral.

and feral he went.

byleth was trying to make her presence known as to not startle the brooding man, going so far as to let her normally silent footsteps be heard along the stone floor, the movement of her arms causing a breeze; the silence being disturbed by her overly exaggerated movements. but it looked like it wasn't enough.

when the former professor reached out her hand to hold onto dimitri's arm; to ground him and to keep his head away from the clouds, she was quickly, and violently rejected.

dimitri was whispering harshly under his breath all the while flinching away from apparitions that both byleth and felix couldn't see. and so, when the king sensed something trying to grab onto him, his lone eye glinting ferociously under the moonlight as he twisted his head, he used the very same arm to land his sharp elbow into the bone of byleth's nose, his opposite hand shooting out to quickly grasp the woman by the throat; his vision clouded with blind rage.

byleth was caught completely off guard, so she wasn't ready to react in time to such an uncalled for hit in the face. a frown was slowly making its way to her face as she tried to pry away the hand that so easily cut the air from her lungs, and desperately, she struggled with all her might as the man lifted her off the floor with his monstrous strength.

byleth tried her best to choke out dimitri's name; to ground him, to make him snap out of it, but her lungs were burning. blood was pouring out her nose and dripping into her mouth. she needed to _breathe_, but he wasn't letting her --

"what the _fuck_!" felix roared angrily as he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard, his body immediately dashing out from his hiding place, his hand skillful as he twirled the weapon to strike the butt of it into the crook of dimitri's elbow, a foot darting out to quickly kick the back of the man's legs to make him fall to his knees, and in the progress, releasing his death grip on byleth's neck.

byleth had gasped for air then, when she landed on the cold stone floor, her eyes absolutely dazed due to the lack of oxygen. she coughed pathetically when her own blood slipped down her throat, wheezing.

she silently scrambled backwards and away from dimitri who was growling in annoyance at the dull ache that temporarily plagued his arm and legs, while felix made it his job to become the wall between byleth and dimitri, his wo dao pointed directly at his childhood friend.

out of pure concern for byleth, the swordsman spared a glance behind his shoulder, and to his horror, witnessed the image of blood flowing from the professor's nose, both her hands moving up to cup at the injury, eyes misty with tears.

"_every single night_, you asshole!" felix screamed angrily at the friend who was still on his knees, his gaze slowly clearing to realize just what he had done. "every single night, she comes here to check up on you! and _this_ is how you repay her? you clearly could have fucking killed her!"

dimitri's one visible eye had widened when the words left felix's mouth. he tried to say something; an apology, a plea, anything.

"b-byle --"

"_don't_ even fucking speak." the dark haired man spat venomously, his blade straightening once more at dimitri when he noticed how the blond tried to come closer to see how byleth was. "don't even say her _damned name_." he seethed, his body temperature rising as his blood boiled uncontrollably. "if you try saying her name again after that stunt you just pulled, i'll kill you, dimitri. and that's a promise." his snarl was sharp and effective, as the man kneeling in front of him grimaced.

"okay, that's enough." sylvain's voice rung through the cathedral, causing the tension in the air to quickly snap as the redhead jogged in with mercedes in tow, the gremory frantic as she made a straight beeline to byleth who still had her hands cupped around her nose, blood staining her skin, clothes, and chest plate. "come on, professor, let's get you somewhere safe so i can clean you up." mercedes spoke sweetly as felix helped her lift byleth up from the floor, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as the former mercenary wobbled on her legs.

while byleth was being led out by felix and mercedes, sylvain had stood between them and dimitri to make sure the blond wouldn't try and make a move to check on their former teacher. dimitri's head had cleared a bit due to the shock value of felix's words, but his mind started to get muddled again as the voices returned to mock and groan at him. when sylvain followed dimitri's steps to prevent him from following the trio, the king let out an unkind growl, to which sylvain could only smile dryly and raise his hands up in surrender, "you've crossed the line this time, pal."

sylvain shook his head when dimitri bared his teeth at him before silently going back to his position amongst the rubble, the redhead quickly leaving the cathedral to look for felix, mercedes, and byleth, who were sitting on the steps outside of the gate.

once the man plopped down beside felix who was staring at byleth, the bluenette decided to speak; his voice scratchy from all the shouting he did earlier. "you guys were watching too." he mumbled, his gaze flickering down to take in the sight of blood dirtying up their professor. felix's fingers twitched in his lap as mercedes steadily used mend to fix any fractures or breaks in the bone of byleth's nose, and shifted uncomfortably whenever the woman would bite her lip or whimper at the ache.

"noticed you following professor. brought mercie with me just in case." sylvain responded, solemn. "didn't want to be right though."

felix stayed silent.

"good as new." mercedes cooed at byleth, who was staring at her healer with glassy doe eyes, her mouth still formed in that frown felix saw her make back inside the cathedral. sylvain tossed a handkerchief from his pocket to mercedes, who in turn, took the unused fabric to wipe away at the blood that dirtied byleth's face and armour, her smile saddened.

mercedes never expected to see such a childishly lonely expression on the professor's face, and it pained her heart.

the pale haired woman lifted a hand to brush byleth's hair soothingly, then gave her professor a motherly kiss on her cheek before standing up to brush off her dress, sylvain following suit, but only after offering byleth a kiss on her forehead to soothe her seemingly trembling body.

"i'm gonna walk mercie to her room now," sylvain sent byleth a private smile as she watched the two slowly make their way down the steps, "don't linger on the stairs for too long," he warned to the two people still sitting, "dimitri might venture out here." his explanation was understandable and felix responded with a curt nod, byleth's eyes sad as she watched her friend's backs.

"thank you.." she called out to the retreating figures, who quickly turned around to wave at the sound of her gratitude.

byleth smiled just a little.

"and thank you, felix." byleth whispered under her breath, trying to keep her gaze connected with his as she bit at her lips; ashamed. the man always told her to be careful around dimitri, but she thought it was her duty to get through to him. it seemed like she was the only one who could do it anyways. byleth couldn't help but feel so naive.

"you really saved me out there." she chuckled to herself and quickly averted her gaze when felix still offered nothing to say, scratching the back of her neck when the unimpressed look on his face didn't budge.

the woman's breath caught in her throat when felix had suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, the fabric of his turtleneck tickling her face as he tucked her head into the slope of his neck. "it's cause you never listen. you better stop doing that, idiot."

"geez." the hug left just as quickly as it had come, and byleth nearly missed the warmth that the brutish man emanated, her hands still limp in her lap as felix took her face in his palms to examine if there was anything mercedes had forgotten to heal.

felix sighed in relief when he figured that byleth was fully healed, but still brushed the tips of his fingers along the bridge of her nose, "is it sore?" he asked gently, his fingers still splayed on either side of byleth's jaw.

the woman winced when he added pressure to the bone and nodded, grimacing as felix withdrew from her face, "hm. it might still bruise then." he murmured, reaching out to grab her hand as he stood up, already begin to descend the stairs. his eyes flickered towards the cathedral doors through the gate when he heard a creak, and coaxed byleth to walk down the bridge with him, steps hurried.

"i'll walk you to your room?" he asked, unsure, and didn't dare to look at byleth when he heard her sputter out a light giggle, her hand still tangled with his.

"after what happened tonight, i don't think you're going to leave me alone for a while." byleth mused to herself, and took charge of walking ahead of felix to the old dorms, the man silently trudging behind her. the man could only sigh in agreement, but still held onto byleth's hand when they reached her room.

he pursed his lips when she let go, but immediately went to invite himself into her room when she opened the door.

"i think you're going to have to stay away from dimitri for a while." felix said coldly to make sure the woman was listening. he pressed his back against the door while byleth took the chair from her desk to sit on. "he'll for sure seek you out actively to apologize, but please, do not let your soft spot for him make you put your guard down." he gritted out from behind his teeth, his arms crossing over his chest.

felix's wandering gaze landed on a particular spot on byleth's neck and he pushed himself off the door, "we can't let things like this," he growled under his breath; upset, as he got down on one knee in front of the woman and tilted her head back with his thumb underneath her chin, his other hand coming up to graze along the large bruise in the shape of a hand that was forming on her skin, "happen ever again. my patience has already worn thin with that animal."

"but if we isolate him now, his condition may get worse." byleth swallowed nervously when felix cupped the side of her neck and tilted her head back down, their eyes connecting while the hand on her chin curled around her jaw, his thumb a gentle caress along her cheek.

felix's eyes were narrowed as byleth voiced her concern, and he couldn't help but agree internally. "i understand that you're worried, but.." he trailed off quietly, his gaze wavering at the downcast expression his former professor wore.

the silence between them lasted for a few more seconds before felix gathered the courage to continue, a weak sigh wracking his body as he dared to look at the woman in the eyes again, making sure she was looking at him too by securing his hold on her jaw and neck again, the frown between his eyebrows evident. "you can't be reckless anymore, byleth." he uttered her name in a whisper, letting himself be vulnerable with his feelings just this once.

"the enemies we had five years ago -- they're stronger now; abnormally so. the dimitri back at the academy? he's gone, and even if you manage to get him back.. he's the same dimitri that has ruthlessly killed hundreds. the same one that broke your nose and nearly took your life tonight."

"this kindness you show to everyone will get you killed sooner or later. you better be careful from now on." his lips curled down while his hands slipped from byleth's face, and he gripped onto the seat she was sitting on, the old wood creaking eerily as his fingers tightened around it. the expression felix wore made him look like he was pleading for something. "i can't lose anymore people to this goddess forsaken war. especially not you. _please_, never you.."

the silence in the room was palpable as the two friends stared at each other's faces, and byleth couldn't remember when she had held her breath. felix looked like he was close to crying as he waited for her answer, his bottom lip just barely trembling as the reminder of his greatest losses are thrown right back into his face. when he couldn't stand the silence anymore, bravely, felix rested his head in byleth's lap and closed his eyes, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in the sobs that would surely make byleth uncomfortable.

"felix.." byleth's voice was barely above a whisper, her expression heartbroken as she stared at the young man who was shaking in her lap, his teeth gritting together as he let himself indulge a little and wrap his arms around her waist once more, unshed tears in his eyes finally slipping, wetting byleth's clothing. "i'm so sorry.." she choked, her hands reaching out to pet his hair.

"it seems that i still haven't been using my head ever since i woke up from my slumber," byleth chuckled wetly, shaking her head in shame, "my priority was getting dimitri back.. but it made me forget the rest of you in the process." she whimpered, her body hunching over felix as they both cried in the comfort of their shared warmth, arms curled around each other.

"i'm truly sorry, felix." she coughed out a laugh that was directed to herself, and with gentle hands, pried felix away from her lap and cupped his tear stained cheeks in her hands, the smile she's wearing an attempt at comforting the weeping man. "i was selfish with my goal, and you still decide to stand by me when i've always refused to listen."

felix could only try to glare at byleth, unable to turn his head as his cheeks were being squished by her, "although i hate when you don't listen, you're too valuable to lose. i don't know what i'd do if i lost you." he murmured, eyes glassy as he stared up at byleth who was drinking in every word he said. "really, i.."

byleth tapped her finger against felix's lips. "sh. it's okay." she smiled through her unshed tears and willed herself to press a chaste kiss to the man's forehead, the hand that was still on his cheek warm against his skin. "i will continue to live on. for you.. all of you." she let out a soft breath that washed over felix's cold skin, and the man's eyelids fluttered.

"uh, i know this isn't the time, and i've always been too scared to say this, but--" felix exhaled harshly through his nostrils as he unravelled his arms around the waist he was holding onto, and instead, courageously dragged his hands to byleth's hips, lips slightly parted. " -- i love you. for so long, i have loved you. but you were always by dimitri's side, and so i thought i couldn't have you." felix's smile was cynical, "he always was the one who took things from me without knowing it."

"..but time has passed, and things are changing. i just wanted to let you know how i've felt for you all this time, nothing more. i can't possibly ask for anything else, other than the reassurance that you will not distance yourself from me after this."

felix's gaze broke off with byleth's a while ago due to anxiousness, and with all the embarrassing things that were spewing out of his mouth, the man wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at her ever again after this. he bit at his lips once he was done talking and closed his eyes; hopeless, as his gloved fingers gently dug into the soft flesh of byleth's hips.

but what happens next, completely catches the man off guard. byleth was gentle as her thumbs brushed along the skin of felix's cheeks, her lips forming into a fond smile while her eyes were filled with adoration when the man decided to open up his heart to her, her breath catching in her throat as the confession left his lips in a breathy whisper. subtly, she had coaxed the young man to lean in closer to her when he had closed his eyes, their noses just barely brushing.

the touch caused felix's eyes to open out of confusion, but before he could say anything, byleth had already pulled him into a sweet, and gentle kiss, her mouth slotting perfectly with his own.

as cliche as it sounded, byleth's lips tasted like fresh mint and the four-spice blend they had shared together at dinner hours prior. the familiar taste nearly had felix losing himself in the warmth of her body, but his frame jerked at the realization of what was happening. fortunately, byleth didn't let him pull away, as she coaxed the man back into the kiss by lazily sinking her teeth into his bottom lip, curling her arms around his neck while she sucked the swelling flesh into her mouth, letting out a soft hum when felix pulled her closer with a grunt.

with the tip of her tongue, byleth carefully tempted the seam of felix's lips open as she buried her fingers into the tangled mess of his tied hair, happily kitten licking her away into his mouth, her body arching into his chest when he pulled her up to stand.

their bodies were like puzzle pieces, and for once in his life, felix felt like he was complete; as if he had finally found what he was looking for in his life.

"byleth.." he murmured softly against her mouth before returning the favor, tugging her bottom lip back just the slightest once he disconnected the kiss, their breathing heavy. byleth could only chase after the man's lips with a faint whine when he pulled away, and felix chuckled, nudging her head to the side with his nose so that he could graze his lips along her jaw instead. "didn't expect to receive this type of answer." he mused mostly to himself, and sighed in comfort when byleth giggled.

"i had to let you know that i feel the same." she confessed, "i thought doing it through actions would be the most obvious way." she smiled shyly before going back to looking at him with her doe eyes, smile only a faint mirage. "we have a lot to talk about after this." she scolded as felix continued to nuzzle his face into her neck and bite into the skin, his tongue a lazy drag along the trail of marks he's left already.

"i know," he grumbled, his face hidden, "but i'm feeling.. happy.. at least let me indulge for a little while longer, by."

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr @ derireo.tumblr.com ! i'm equally as dumb there, but real shy!!


End file.
